Sonrisa
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: La curva en la boca del curioso bailarín le hacía sentir un serio malestar en sus entrañas que deseaba hacer desaparecer, o quizás mantener consigo. (KageHina)


**What's all the people!**

A este paso solo me distraigo de mis deberes de los homos primerizos, pero no pude evitarlo, la música me inspiró jaja.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (AU), nada canónico. Lugares nocturnos o "tuburios", como le dice mi abuelito.

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sonrisa"**

 _"¿Sabe acaso que mi destino está con ella?"_

—' _Sarah smiles'. Panic! at the Disco._

Tobio manejaba su día a día como una rutina.

En la madrugada, desde las cinco, estaba levantado. Salía a correr, no sin antes desayunar ligero (en lo cual todo podía variar excepto la leche de vainilla). Después era regresar a casa para asearse antes de irse a la Universidad, tenía una mala suerte para llegar tarde a su clase obligatoria de historia de las mañanas que no podía creer, hasta que la profesora se llegó a acostumbrar en un nivel tan frecuente que dejó de darle importancia.

Por las tardes, come en la cafetería solitario, previo a irse al entrenamiento con el equipo de voleibol masculino, solo los viernes suele practicar contra el equipo femenil.

Después venía la ducha, el cenar con sus compañeros con los cuales sabía de antemano que no hacía buenas migas todo el tiempo, pero aquello no importaba porque volvería temprano a casa para realizar sus deberes y estudiar, si llegaba a concentrarse, un poco.

Cada día se suponía debía ser igual. Pero el día de hoy ha sido diferente.

En estos momentos se encontraba en frente de una enorme tarima circular, justo en el centro. Teniendo de vista un largo tubo de cañería luciendo con el escenario bien adornado en el fondo; Todo el entorno estaba invadido por el aroma a tabaco de marca costosa, colonia de señores toscos de orígenes pesados, sosteniendo en sus regazos a jovencitas disfrutando de la compañía.

Era algo extraño, fuera de sus principios, y no estaba allí por decisión propia.

Sus compañeros por fin parecían querer ser amables con él, había sido invitado a su primera celebración de cumpleaños en lo que tenía residiendo en Tokio. Después de casi un año, sentía la aceptación, pero terminó dándose por vencido, indagando que se trataba de una maldita broma.

Asistió a la dirección planteada, se sentó esperando a sus autoproclamados "amigos" y le dejaron plantado con la humillación en sus narices. O de eso cayó en cuenta cuando pasaron dos horas y nadie llegó. Era tarde, y debía irse, después de todo era jueves y mañana tenía sus clases habituales.

Tomó su chaqueta deportiva colocándola sobre los hombros, caminando sin fijarse por donde iba y con la decepción en sus ojos.

Un tropiezo le hizo sentir tan torpe en ese momento, cuando por accidente casi pisa los pies de alguien que ahora le mira directamente.

Al principio no puede creer que ese "alguien" sea un varón. Un varón de dimensiones tan pequeñas que podría pasar por un estudiante de secundaria, aunque la mirada tan segura y llena de expresión le hace dudar.

También la manera en que viste, como un cautivador caballero, de pantalones oscuros a la cintura, camisa perfecta en blanco y tirantes a juego con la corbata que le da un toque de ser un descarado canalla.

Sabe que lo ha observado durante mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, porque la persona frente a él le dedica una curva sencilla de su boca.

—Hola. —Saluda con una voz sorpresiva y acorde a su imagen.

Kageyama se siente más torpe de lo que ya de por si era al no responderle.

—Nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿Eres nuevo? —El universitario asiente con miedo de verse demasiado tonto, no puede notar la preocupación del contrario.— ¿Estabas llorando?

La hermosa figura toca su mejilla con un descaro tan sedoso, refregando su piel retirando la humedad debajo de sus párpados. ¿Cuando había dejado caer sus lágrimas que no se dio cuenta? No tenía la más mínima idea.

—¿Mal de amores?

—Si. —Miente en automático para evitar que teorice más acerca de él.

—Entonces, déjame quitarte esa cara larga.

—No bebo alcohol.

—Yo tampoco.

El desconocido niega a sí mismo tomando su mano, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la mesa donde se encontraba antes, no puede entender porque lo sigue, aún así sabe que no podría ser peor. Le dice que espere un momento, él obedece.

¿Cómo puede negarse en sí al encanto tan propio que tiene este muchacho?

—Te dedicaré mi baile. —Susurra con su voz suave como algodón.

—¡Espera!

Es allí cuando entiende la situación. Que su nueva "amistad" es en sí la estrella cabaretera del espectáculo de las noches. Lo puede notar por la euforia de los asistentes que aplauden ante sus pasos entaconados con zapatillas de tap, haciendo " _clap"_ a juego con su bella sonrisa.

Esa es la clave de su éxito, el accesorio indispensable en su lucir, esas perlas alineadas finamente con el color blanco inmaculado para su grácil rostro. Y es que el sujeto no hace otra cosa que no sea captar su atención.

—¡Un gran aplauso para nuestra joven estrella, _Kara_!

La joven figura sube de un salto enorme el tubo, girando sobre sus talones. Con su boca retira uno de sus guantes de piel, lanzándolo con coquetería a Tobio que lo toma como si se tratase del regalo más preciado.

El humo de sus pensamientos pecaminosos brota en su piel como sudor frío, cuando la ropa se empieza a caer en ocasiones donde los movimientos de cadera suben.

Traga saliva esperando lo mejor de esto.

 **-o-**

—¿Te llamas, " _Kara_ "?

—Ese es el nombre que tengo aquí.

Tras un espectáculo lleno de frenéticos ruidos, Hinata sentía una fascinación por él. Desde que había cruzado la puerta sabía de antemano que no era un tipo que perteneciera a esos lugares. Sabía que alguno de sus compañeros no tardaría en aprovecharse y pasarse con malas intenciones.

Eso era algo que no podía permitir. Además el ver sus ojos vidriosos al toparse era una señal, una señal sobre hacer lo correcto.

Y en si, sus instintos nunca le habían fallado hasta la fecha.

Por eso lo atrajo al sillón oculto entre cortinas de cuentas, aquel lugar en que los bailes privados se llevan a cabo. Para sacarlo por la puerta trasera del club de mala reputación donde se encontraban, con su imagen sana y salva.

Eso era en un principio el plan, pero al recibir el pago de Tobio no pudo resistirse a involucrarse, era dinero al fin de cuentas. Lo necesitaba, aunque en parte también deseaba su mente poder acariciar al joven frente a él y hacerle pasar un buen rato.

Nunca estaba de más algo de diversión, y eso lo comprueba cuando el chico se sonroja cada vez que se acerca a recargarse sobre sus piernas.

—Hmmm, ¿Y te gusta trabajar aquí?

—En realidad no me molesta. —Responde con honestidad moviendo su cadera sobre los muslos rígidos de Tobio, recostando su peso sobre el torso vestido del estudiante.—Tiene sus ventajas.

—¿C-Cómo cuales?

El nerviosismo de Kageyama le entretiene cuando observa su rostro desviando su vista de la desnudez del bailarín. "Kara" toma las manos ajenas ayudándoles a trazar el camino sobre su vientre.

—La paga es buena, es de mucha ayuda. —Dice pasando sus dedos en un recorrido por la cabellera oscura del "cliente".— Además, conocer personas siempre es algo divertido.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Shouyou no podía pensar en cómo tomar esa respuesta, pero sabía que no era en forma de burla y eso hizo que el coqueteo con él no se detuviera. Al ser un debutante, Hinata no tenía acceso a clientes privados hasta ahora; que Tobio fuera el primero hacía más clara y preciosa su experiencia. Agradece sentirse transparente y sin dudas.

—¿Puedo preguntar más? —Pregunta el de cabello oscuro

—Sólo si tú también me dices porque estabas llorando.

Kageyama hizo una mueca que mereció unas carcajadas del chico encima suyo, que ahora voltea quedando frente a frente. Pasa sus brazos tras su cuello, haciendo círculos dentro del cuello de su chamarra, que resbala por la tela impermeable en contra de su piel. Tiene los ojos puestos en él, unos fieros ojos como la crema de avellana.

—Bien. —Hinata nota el desdén de su voz. Asiente para hacerle notar que prosiga.— Mis compañeros de equipo creyeron que sería una buena broma el hacerme venir aquí. Y... Pues, dejarme plantado.

Tobio escucha al bailarín contener su risa y no sabe si reprocharselo educadamente o darle una bendita patada. El pelirrojo descubre su boca disculpándose.

—Deberías regresarles la broma entonces, ¿No crees?

—No podría hacer eso, apenas estamos empezando la temporada y me van a odiar...

—¿Más? —Pregunta enarcando sus cejas el stripper. El cliente asiente. Hinata no puede creer que los niños universitarios sean tan inmaduros a veces, aun y cuando no fueran mucho menores que él.— Bien, entonces no dejes que te vuelva a afectar, y si necesitas ayuda, puedo golpearlos.

Ahora es Kageyama quien ríe.

—¿Eres idiota? —Dice suprimiendo su sonrisa sosa.

—Me creas o no, soy capaz.

—Claro que sí, idiota.

Aún si es un insulto, Shouyou ni se inmuta, pues no se lo puede tomar personal con una persona tan desgraciada y antipática como es el chico de cabello oscuro.

Observa el reloj marcador que pronto anunciará el final del baile privado.

—Lástima, solo tienes tiempo para una pregunta más.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente se anima a seguir con su cuestionario corto.

—¿Te gusta lo que haces?

—Me gusta bailar.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta de forma directa, no dudo en decir su respuesta, expresando lo mucho que amaba hacer lo que hacía. Su aspiración más grande era viajar a otras partes del Mundo, experimentar qué se siente competir con los más grandes en el baile, aún cuando su físico no encajaba en los estándares de belleza masculina. Quería conocer, sacar a su hermana menor adelante y vivir la vida que merecían al ritmo de una melodía interminable. Con compases favorables a su dirección.

Le encantaba bailar porque podía sentirse él mismo, le gustaba ser libre.

"Me hace sentir como si volara." Le había respondido a Tobio.

Este solo suspiró con un alivio que le enternece, contra su mentón dejando el calor de su respiración, rozando su cuello. Terminó la hora de su momento a solas, respondiendo, antes de retirarse, que podía entenderlo, y deseando que volara siempre más lejos.

 **-o-**

Cuando Kageyama abandonó la sala con el extraño muchacho por detrás, dejando el dinero en sus manos y en el viejo frasco de propinas un tanto más, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo conversado dentro de esa habitación.

Técnicamente, había platicado su problema a un completo extraño.

Pero hubiera deseado más tiempo para contarle sobre él. Su viaje lejos de su hogar, el hecho de no ser el estudiante más destacado, las ganas que tenía de ser el mejor armador del país. Este parecía entender sus sentimientos, y de igual manera, quería saber de sus sueños y aspiraciones. Incluso descubrir si tenían en común algo.

Platicar con el peculiar bailarín le había hecho tanto bien, resintiendo lo que al verlo danzar sintió en su estómago. Eso en el fondo de su ser le alegraba, no tenía esa buena sensación de confort desde hace días.

Con eso en mente, se prometió agradecerle a ese nuevo amigo, yendo a visitarlo una y otra vez; buscando conseguir el mantener dentro de él, ese misterioso malestar en sus entrañas con mucho gusto, eso que decidió darle por nombre "amor a primera vista".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en **favs** , **follows,** **reviews**!

Aunque a veces no conteste (que lo siento, es que a veces hasta me da pena porque los leo bien tarde), creanme que me motivan a escribir mejor cada día que pasa.

¡PONME UN CUMBIÓN EN LA CANCIÓN RANDOM DE HOY!

"Y observo a gente que está acompañada, que intercambian sonrisas, palabras y miradas. Se divierten, se entretienen, se enamoran lo sé… A todos veo y nadie me ve."

"Dulce Soledad" de Enjambre. Ando con mis bandas " _dosmileras_ " pero no le hace, nunca pasarán de moda estas rolas.

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
